Voima
Voima was one of the Evil Beings who wanted to destroy all creations of the Great Beings. After his power was greatly diminished by Mata Nui, he was trapped in the body of a Matoran that later got the power of Toa. He sought the Magical Spear and fought with Voi, one of his brothers, over it, but failed. He was killed by Voi upon his acquisition of the Magical Spear. Biography Voima is older than any being of the world of the Matoran, seeing as he is an Evil Being, existing already before the creation of the Matoran world. Like his brothers, one of whom was Voi, Voima sought to destroy the creations of the Great Beings. Upon entering the world of the Matoran, Mata Nui greatly reduced Voi's and Voima's power by transforming them into Matoran. The two ended up working together and at some point arrived on the island of Mata Nui, where they found Toa stones and increased their powers with them to become Toa. They later met a Toa named Lohkare. Lohkare had brought the powerful Magical Spear with him, which Voi and Voima stole from him. Battling over it, the spear was broken in two parts. Lohkare managed to steal back the parts and hide them from Voi and Voima, whom he realized to be Evil Beings. Voi and Voima became enemies and went their separate ways in order to find the halves of the Magical Spear. He sometimes clashed with his brother, but was able to get a headstart in the race to get the spear. He discovered the other half of the spear in a secret cavern in Po-Wahi. Voi, who had recruited allies to help him, challenged Voima and managed to get the spear part for himself. As he already had the other part, he connected the two together and regained his power of an Evil Being. Voima begged Voi to share the power of the spear, but Voi simply disintegrated him. Personality Voima was evil, but not foolish. He didn't bother interacting with Matoran or other beings, instead preferring to work along in his search for the Magical Spear. Although Voima wished the destruction of the universe of the Matoran, he wanted all evil to vanish first, showing his sense of justice. Abilities and Traits Voima's original appearance is not known, but he spent a long time in the body of a Matoran and later a Toa, due to the curse put on him by Mata Nui. While a Toa of Gravity, Voima could manipulate gravity to suit his needs. He wore the Mask of Psychometry, which allowed him to learn the past of any object by touching it. Relationships Allies *None. He refused to accept any. Enemies *All creations of the Great Beings, but especially evil and corrupt ones. Trivia *The quest to find the Magical Spear resulted in multiple violations of the BZPRPG rules. However, none of these were realized by the staff, allowing the storyline to proceed to its conclusion without interference. Toatapio Nuva considers many aspects of the storyline to remain non-canon (BZPRPG-wise), such as Henkka being able to communicate to Stronin and Syyge's resurrection that also occurred. However, he considers Voi's backstory to be real and his ultimate demise to have happened. *The word "Voima" means "power" in Finnish. Category:Characters Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Deceased Category:Ba-Toa Category:Pages with canon issues Category:Lawful Evil